Acertijos y metáforas acuáticas
by tulique
Summary: Kuroko tiene complejo de esfinge, Kise copia la habilidad de Aomine para hacer metáforas pésimas y ninguno de los dos sabría qué es el amor aunque les golpease en toda la cara. Kikuro.


La primera vez que Kise sintió algo por Kurokocchi, fue como adentrarse en el mar poquito a poquito. Estaba frío al principio, ¡helado!, y su cuerpo temblaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Luego llegaba alguna que otra ola, débil e irregular, que intentaba arrastrarlo a la orilla, pero solo lograba hacerle perder el equilibrio.

(Quizás el frío había sido él, Kise, cuando había mirado por encima del hombro a Kuroko)

Fue una sensación amable. Le gustaba el Kurokocchi de Teikou, su sonrisa dócil cuando Kise se pavoneaba ante Midorimacchi o planeaba cómo derrotar de una vez por todas a Haizaki. Se deleitaba con cómo Kurokocchi los observaba desde el banquillo, cómo siempre se le quedaba un poco de crema en la barbilla cuando se zampaba un bollo, cómo doblaba la ropa a la perfección en el vestuario.

¡Era tan adorable! Encima tenía una habilidad que Kise, por mucho que intentase, no podía copiar. Kurokocchi no era un desafío como lo era Aominecchi, que sería inalcanzable siempre y cuando Kise quisiese verlo así. ¿Derrotarlo? ¿Para qué? De Kurokocchi solo quería su visto bueno.

Su respeto.

Ya fuese con una palabra de ánimo —no muy comunes por parte de Kurokocchi, todo sea dicho de paso— o un pase decisivo en un partido. Cualquier cosa valía. Hacerse con el respeto de una persona así era complicado, mucho más difícil de lo que Kise podría haberse imaginado, y cada vez veía más claro que se lo iba a tener que _ganar_ a pulso. ¡Qué no daría él por ser como Akashicchi a ojos de Kurokocchi! Con él no se metía. No lo ridiculizaba.

De hecho, cualquiera diría que Kurokocchi admiraba a Akashicchi. Normal, por otra parte.

Que conste que Kise nunca se llegó a obcecar con el tema. Le gustaba Kurokocchi, pero sabía bien que sería un amor pasajero, como las estaciones mismas, y que marchitaría el día de la graduación. Cada uno iría a un instituto distinto, tendría un equipo nuevo y, con suerte, se volverían a encontrar en la Interhigh o la Winter Cup. Recordaría a Kurokocchi con nostalgia y cariño, eso sin duda, y volvería a enamorarse de otro reto.

O eso pensaba él.

No supo en qué momento preciso volvió a sentirse así junto a Kurokocchi. Ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué. Solo sabía que de repente se sentía como si lo acabasen de empujar por las cataratas del Niágara. A toda velocidad, en picado, sin saber qué hacer, a punto de recibir el impacto de su vida.

Qué injusticia. ¡Ya le podían haber avisado!

Pero no tenía sentido quejarse. Kurokocchi era _así_, la imprevisibilidad en carne y hueso, y no había que buscarle tres pies al gato. Kise tenía que aceptarlo: un día se despertó, se dio una ducha rápida, bajó corre que te corre a desayunar y pensó: "¡Oh, creo que me he enamorado de Kurokocchi! Qué cosas".

Tal vez _tampoco_ fuese así. Cabía la posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de que Kise se ahogase en las aguas kurokocchianas cuando Kurokocchi —sí, ese que le pinchó los manguitos— se levantó en medio del partido contra Haizaki. O la vez que sacó energías de donde no las tenía para detener a Murasakibaracchi en el último segundo. Oh, también podía ser que El Momento llegase al confesarle a Kise que eran —y siempre habían sido—_rivales_.

¡Así Kise iba a perder la chaveta! Ya no se le derretía el corazón cachito a cachito porque Kurokocchi tuviese unos ojos preciosos o una sonrisa cautivadora. Eso ya eran detalles secundarios. Ahora su cuerpo se convertía en un millar de pétalos al aire cuando Kurokocchi se convertía en su principal fuente de inspiración. Un gesto, una palabra, todo valía. Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en los ojos de Kise si Kurokocchi le rompía los esquemas una vez más.

—¡Kurokocchi, no me puedes hacer esto! —protestó Kise con un enfado que tenía más de real de lo que Kurokocchi podría pensarse.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Kise tampoco lo sabía, así que ahí estaba, a solas con Kurokocchi y poniéndose en evidencia. En la cancha solo estaban ellos, un balón que tenía los días contados y un cachorro echándose la siesta bajo el sol. Un uno contra uno no tenía el mismo impacto que contra monstruos como Aominecchi o Kagamicchi. De hecho, cualquiera que viese a Kurokocchi y a Kise jugando en esa cancha dejada de la mano del ayuntamiento, se pensaría que era una batalla desigual. Que lo era.

Eso no quitaba que Kise disfrutase como nunca. Kurokocchi adoraba el baloncesto con cada fibra de su ser y eso ya no solo saltaba a la vista, sino a todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Su pasión sincera era contagiosa, ¡vaya si lo era! Una onda expansiva en toda regla.

—Kise-kun, estás en las nubes —Kurokocchi le arrebató el control del balón tras atestarle un manotazo torpe—. Tómatelo en serio, por favor.

—Me lo tomo en serio. _Siempre_ me lo tomo en serio.

La prueba estaba en que había cancelado una cita para quedar con Kurokocchi, pero eso era algo que él no necesitaba saber.

—Demuéstralo —dijo Kurokocchi, lanzando un tiro flojo a canasta. No entró.

Quién diría que estuvo entrenando con el mismísimo Aominecchi, ¿eh? Claro que Kise no era tan suicida como para soltarle algo así. Que Kurokocchi fuese tan poquita cosa no significaba que no tuviese un carácter fuerte que lo compensase con creces.

Kise recuperó el balón con facilidad. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada atenta de Kurokocchi, y siguió "mareando la perdiz" —como solía decir Kasamatsu-senpai— hasta que marcó un triple digno de Midorimacchi en sus mejores días.

—¿Eh? ¿Has visto eso, Kurokocchi? —Kise sonrió orgulloso, con el pecho hinflado.

—Sorprendente —murmuró—. Ha sido increíble.

—¿El tiro o yo?

—El tiro.

—¡Kurokocchi…!

Lo bueno de haber pasado tanto junto a Kurokocchi era que la comprensión, o al menos el entendimiento, era mutuo. No hacía falta explicarle que era una broma y que Kise no necesitaba mendigarle unas migajas de amabilidad, del mismo modo que las palabras de Kurokocchi no eran _tan_ crueles como quería hacer ver.

De cosas así se podía intuir que los dos eran un par de exagerados. A Kise eso le gustaba. El histrionismo era una rama en la que se columpiaba con gusto.

Uno de los mejores aspectos de Kurokocchi era esa incapacidad suya para desistir. Estaba a punto de desfallecer —tanto tiempo jugando a casi 30ºC hacía mella en cualquiera—, y aun así se negaba a aceptar que necesitaba una pausa. Tozudo como él solo.

—Ah, que me aso… —Kise, que no estaba ni la mitad de molido que su _amigo_, subió el cuello de la camiseta y se abanicó como pudo—. ¿Y si descansamos un rato?

Kurokocchi asintió. Quería hacerse el estoico, como de costumbre, pero en sus ojos había un alivio que podría llenar teatros enteros. Kise sonrió.

Se sentaron en el suelo —aquellos banquillos roídos no inspiraban mucha confianza—, cerca de Nigou, que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Kise creyó que su trasero se iba a calcinar de un momento a otro.

—¿Quieres agua? —Kurokocchi no sacó una, sino _dos_ botellas de su bolsa y le ofreció una a Kise.

Kurokocchi era todo bondad.

Podía ser que con una botella bastase para los dos y que Kurokocchi, por mero remilgo o _asqueado _por Kise, decidiese aumentar la brecha entre ellos.

Kurokocchi era todo crueldad.

—Gracias —respondió Kise a punto de refunfuñar.

El agua estaba templada y más que refrescarle, se fundía con el sudor. Era como si una ballena le hubiese escupido en la cara.

—Kise-kun, deja de protestar.

Kurokocchi se bebía el agua a cámara lenta, cerrando los ojos como si fuese un bebé con un biberón. Mejor. Así Kise podía sonreír y contemplarlo tanto como quisiera.

—Agradecería que dejases de mirarme. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Pero —Kise intentó no reírse demasiado— si tienes los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Tienes poderes?

—Es algo que sueles hacer.

—¿El qué?

—Mirarme cuando crees que no me doy cuenta.

Kise tragó saliva, y le resultó casi tan desagradable como el agua-escupitajo de la botella. Claro que se iba a_ dar cuenta_, ¡si a Kurokocchi no se le escapaba ni una! Podía leer los gestos ajenos con soltura y debía de saber al dedillo cuáles eran los estragos que causaba el amor en la compostura de la gente.

—Vale, vale, ¡me has pillado! —Kise intentó salir del mal trago triunfante, y eso era algo que ni un diplomático podría conseguir— No se te puede ocultar nada, ¿eh?

Kurokocchi lo observó sin decir nada. Parecía que le daba más lástima que otra cosa.

Al final soltó un suspiro, de esos que retumbaban cuando Aominecchi o Kamagicchi hacían una estupidez.

—No tienes remedio, Kise-kun.

—Me he perdido —confesó rascándose la barbilla—. ¿A qué vino eso?

La Piedra Rosetta era más fácil de descifrar que Kurokocchi y su código obtuso. Se debía de pensar que el cerebro de Kise funcionaba a un millón de revoluciones por minuto.

Kurokocchi suspiró otra vez, haciendo que Kise se sintiese como un tonto, y se levantó con el balón en la mano. Un par de gotitas seguían colgando de sus labios.

—Kise-kun, no tengo intención de rendirme.

Le pasó el balón a Kise, que seguía en el suelo intentando conectar las palabras de Kurokocchi y darles dignificado, y se agachó unos centímetros, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

Sus ojos bien abiertos —intrigantes como un cuadro sin acabar— colisionaban de lleno con la confusión de Kise.

Si Kise se levantase un poco, un poquito de nada… quizás…

No. ¡Qué locura!

Aun así, cerró los ojos con intención de no abrirlos nunca más. Era absurdo, quizás basado en las ilusiones más recónditas de Kise que en la realidad misma, pero tal vez Kurokocchi le estuviese sonriendo ahora. Mirándole como Kise lo había mirado a él antes. O siempre. Al fin y al cabo, seguía sin saber cuándo Kurokocchi lo había enamorado de esa forma.

—Por favor, Kise-kun, no te rindas aún —Kurokocchi juntó sus frentes, casi dándole un cabezazo a Kise, y botó el balón.

—Joé, Kurokocchi, deja de hablarme en adivinanzas —Kise, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón adormilado, se levantó de un brinco.

Quitarle el balón a Kurokocchi fue coser y cantar esta vez. Sentía que ni Kagamicchi en La Zona podría hacerle frente en esos momentos (eso o Kurokocchi seguía cansado y se negaba a reconocerlo).

Hasta cuando Kurokocchi intentaba ser su salvavidas en una tormenta provocada por él mismo, no hacía más que ahogarlo y ahogarlo. No se cansaría hasta dejarlo en lo más profundo.

—Yo aún no me he rendido —afirmó Kurokocchi.

—Pues yo menos —Kise no copiaría los acertijos de Kurokocchi, pero sí su famoso tiro fantasma—. No sé qué imagen más penosa tienes de mí, Kurokocchi.

Kurokocchi lo miró orgulloso, pero no sorprendido.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso —Kurokocchi se secó el sudor de la frente con la muñequera.

Rendirse ya no formaba parte del diccionario de Kise. No por nada había tenido al mejor maestro en la materia. Lo había decidido. Cuando _ganase_, que lo iba a hacer, se lo diría todo a Kurokocchi. Dos palabras con las que se sacaría un gran peso de encima y que, con suerte, le haría salir a flote.

—¡Kurokocchi! —gritó. Kurokocchi ni se sobresaltó. Típico.

—Dime.

¡Ahora o nunca! Ya estaba preparado.


End file.
